Kepada hati itu
by NetoBerlin
Summary: The worst thing in life is not losing the one we love, but rather losing yourself in the process of loving someone too much/Hal terburuk dalam hidup itu bukan saat kita kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang kita cintai, melainkan kehilangan dirimu sendiri dalam proses mencintai seseorang secara berlebihan / Sehun x Yixing / HunLay Sexing / Angel Dove (OC LADYBOY) / YAOI / T


Kepada hati itu

.

Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing

.

Angel (OC) - ladyboy

Dove (OC) – ladyboy

.

Letto – Kepada hati itu

.

.

Sehun memang jarang masuk ke dalam kelas internasional. Meski Sehun sendiri merupakan salah satu mahasiswa di kelas internasional. Tapi Sehun belum pernah masuk ke dalam prodi _social research_. Ia kesini hanya demi menemui pria berlesung pipi yang entah kenapa selalu dikelilingi banyak gadis.

"Apa kau butuh bantuanku?" tanya salah seorang gadis kepada seorang pemuda yang Sehun cari. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku bawakan untukmu ya," tanya gadis lain yang membuat pemuda itu tampak kebingungan. "Ayolah, kami hanya ingin membantumu."

Sehun jadi heran sendiri melihatnya. Sang pemuda yang memang memiliki senyuman manis itu hanya bisa tertawa kaku. Bingung untuk menolak.

"Ehem!" deham Sehun dengan keras. Hingga membuat kerumunan gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sehun dalam bahasa ibunya. Si pemuda berlesung pipi itu langsung keluar dari kerumunan dan menghampiri Sehun. "Kenapa kau itu suka sekali dikelilingi gadis?" tanya Sehun dengan nada heran.

"Karena aku pria yang baik dan menarik," ucapnya dengan nada bangga. Si pemuda berlesung pipi itu bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing. "Kau butuh bantuan apa?" tanya Yixing dengan bahasa korea yang lumayan fasih. Sehun memang suka seenaknya menggunakan bahasa negaranya sendiri pada Yixing yang notabenenya orang China, cuman kebetulan saja Yixing lumayan menguasai bahasa negara Sehun.

"Aku yang membantumu." ucap Sehun sambil menatap kerumunan gadis yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jadi orang jangan terlalu baik," ujar Sehun sambil menatap Yixing yang tampak mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan masa bodoh. "Kadang hal itu membuat beberapa orang salah paham."

"Kau tenang saja," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum enteng. "Aku itu orangnya setia." ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun tersenyum miring. Ya, Sehun tahu itu.

Sehun itu tampan, bahkan semua orang juga tahu Sehun lebih tampan dibandingkan Yixing. Memang sih wajah tampan kadang bisa menjadi sebuah cobaan. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun memiliki mata yang tajam dan membuat beberapa orang takut padanya. Belum lagi ekspresi Sehun yang dingin..

"Nah, kau ramah lah sedikit." Ucap Yixing sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun. "Jadi susah menemukan pasangan kan?"

"Aku sudah punya kok." Jawab Sehun dengan enteng.

"Siapa?"

"Hyung lah.. " jawab Sehun yang membuat Yixing tersenyum miring. Mengikuti cara Sehun biasanya tersenyum.

Tapi orang-orang jarang yang tahu, Yixing kalau marah seramnya luar biasa. Yixing tidak mengatakan apa pun hanya menggeplak kepala Sehun sambil terus berjalan. Sehun tentu menghentikan langkahnya sedangkan Yixing terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sehun sama sekali. Padahal geplakan Yixing lumayan sakit.

.

..

 _Kerasnya hatimu aku tak mampu, aku tak mau memintanya_

 _Betapa diriku terus mencoba, tapi merasa ku tak berdaya_

.

.

Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan boxernya dan handuk menggantung. Ia bisa melihat Yixing yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Yixing itu berada di _social research_ yang harus keluar ruangan untuk mencari data, berbeda dengan Sehun yang harus diam di dalam laboraturium. Sebenarnya baik Sehun maupun Yixing sama-sama peneliti hanya saja berbeda apa yang diteliti.

"Kau sedang meneliti apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekati si pria berlesung pipi.

"Ladyboy," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ladyboy?" tanya Sehun dengan heran.

"Itu loh, pria yang menyerupai wanita." Ucap Yixing.

"Maksudmu seperti Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di meja belajar Yixing. Sontak Yixing tertawa dan menyikut paha Sehun. "Mungkin seperti Dove atau Angel ya?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. Kebetulan dua orang yang disebutkan Sehun adalah salah satu ladyboy yang tampak nyaman dengan penampilannya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu tertarik?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Yixing yang tengah mematikan laptopnya.

"Di Thailand, ladyboy menjadi hal yang sangat wajar," ucap Yixing pelan. Seingat Yixing, Angel dan Dove juga merupakan orang Thailand. "Misalnya saja toilet," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk kamar mandi yang tentunya membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Ada tiga jenis peruntukan toilet disana, _for male, female and ladyboy_."

"Hah? Serius?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Serius! Bahkan letak toiletnya pun berada ditengah-tengah antara toilet pria dan wanita."

"Oh! Aku bisa membayangkannya," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa keras. "Mereka disediakan toilet berdiri dan diberikan kaca yang cukup lebar seperti yang ada di toilet wanita."

"Mungkin." Gumam Yixing dengan pelan.

"Kau pernah ke Thailand kan? Kau pernah masuk ke dalam toiletnya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada penasaran. Yixing tentu menggelengkan kepalanya meski sambil tersenyum. "Serius?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing.

"Buat apa aku masuk kesana?" tanya Yixing dengan nada sewot.

"Kalau kau yang masuk sepertinya tidak ada yang curiga." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum miring.

"Si brengsek satu ini~" gumam Yixing yang membuat Sehun tertawa tertahan.

Yixing sontak mencekram kerah Sehun yang membuat wajah keduanya begitu sangat dekat. Sehun bahkan bisa menghirup aroma nafas Yixing yang sedikit manis. Ini posisi yang tak terduga namun sangat dinantikan Sehun sebenarnya.

" _Excuse me~!_ " sapa seseorang dengan suara agak genit sambil membuka kamar Yixing dan Sehun dengan lebar. " _Ups! Sorry_ , apa kami menganggu?" tanya orang yang ada disamping orang yang menggebrak pintu.

Kedunya tampak terlihat serba salah. Karena pada saat Yixing dan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dengan bebarengan. Hidung keduanya menempel tanpa sengaja. Dan posisi keduanya cukup ambigu hingga mereka berpikir Yixing dan Sehun habis melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sialnya, orang pertama yang menggebrak pintu bernama Angel sedangkan satunya lagi bernama Dove. Mereka sebenarnya pria karena ini asrama pria, namun penampilan mereka memang sedikit girly dan sialnya mereka malah terlihat cantik.

" _No, no problem_ , kalian butuh sesuatu?" tanya Yixing dengan ramah. Sontak saja kedua pria berhati gadis itu menatap Yixing dengan terpesona. Meski dalam hati Yixing terkejut setengah mati. Orang yang sedang dibicarakan datang pada waktu yang tak terduga.

"Sehun, _Mr. Akimura need your assistance."_ Ucap Angel yang memiliki suara paling genit. Namun matanya menatap Sehun jelalatan dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Mau bagaimana lagi Sehun hanya menggunakan boxer sekarang. Dan melihat hal seperti itu cukup untuk membuat Angel apalagi Dove teriak kegirangan.

" _Oke, wait a minute_." Ucap Sehun sambil buru-buru menggunakan pakaiannya. Rasanya sedikit horror saat menggunakan pakaian di tatap dengan pandangan kelaparan seperti itu.

Pada saat itu Angel dan Sehun langsung keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru. Tapi Dove yang selalu mengucir kuda rambutnya yang sebatas bahu mendekati Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar. Yixing menatap Dove dengan alis sebelah terangkat.

" _Lay, let us borrow your hubby for a bit, okay_?" tanyanya dengan ramah dan suara yang agak lembut. Yixing memang kadang dipanggil Lay agar lebih mudah untuk memanggilnya. Tapi pertanyaan tadi sedikit..

Yixing yang awalnya terkejut langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi tolong kembalikan suamiku dengan keadaan utuh tanpa cacat, oke?" ucap Yixing yang malah membuat Dove menjerit kegirangan.

"Aku janji! Aku janji!" ucap Dove sambil keluar dari kamar Yixing dengan nada _excited_.

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Mungkin karena ia tengah meneliti orang-orang seperti Angel dan Dove, makannya ia sedikit mengerti. Pada dasarnya ladyboy pun memiliki ketertarikan juga pada hubungan sesama pria.

"Sehun, boleh aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?" tanya Angel yang cenderung memendekkan rambutnya sama seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Hanya pemanpilannya saja yang berbeda terkadang Angel bahkan menggunakan pakaian wanita. Padahal tubuh Angel sedikit gempal dibandingkan Dove yang bisa dikatakan ramping.

Sehun hanya mengangguk meski sedikit risih atau lebih tepatnya takut pada Angel dan Dove. Kebetulan ketiganya baru keluar dari laboraturium. Meski ladyboy, baik Angel maupun Dove memiliki otak yang cemerlang.

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada _roomate_ mu?" tanya Angel dengan hati-hati.

Pada saat itu Sehun hanya tersenyum pelan. Yah, untuk Angel maupun Dove yang sensitive akan hal seperti ini, pasti langsung menyadarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya," ucap Dove buru-buru. Sebenarnya dibandingkan Sehun, Dove bahkan jauh lebih takut pada Sehun yang tampak dingin. "Itu urusanmu."

"Kalian mau menemaniku minum?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Angel dan Dove tanpa berpikir panjang untuk mengangguk. Hei, meski takut, mereka diajak minum oleh Sehun, si pria dingin nan tampan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau berpenampilan seperti ini." Ucap Angel yang duduk tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Kami berpenampilan seperti ini karena kami memang merasa, seharusnya kami lahir sebagai perempuan." Ucap Dove dengan nada sedih. Dove yang memang sedikit sungkan pada Sehun, jadi dia lebih memilih duduk disamping Angel.

"Lagi pula, kalian memang terlihat cantik," ucap Sehun sambil menyangga dagunya yang membuat keduanya terkejut. Serius, Sehun bahkan bingung ternyata ada pria secantik Angel dan Dove. Yang membuat keduanya aneh, hanya suara keduanya yang seperti pria pada umumnya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin punya kekasih seperti Sehun." Ucap Dove pelan yang membuat Sehun tertawa pelan. Rupanya keduanya tidak terlalu menakutkan lagi untuk Sehun. "Kadang aku juga bingung, apa salahnya jika kami menyukai pria?"

"Kalian tidak salah," ucap Sehun dengan pelan. "Kalian salah jika memaksa pria itu untuk menyukai kalian juga," ujar Sehun dengan nada gamang. "Kalian salah jika membuat pria itu berbalik membenci kalian," ucap Sehun sambil menatap minumannya dengan senyum kecut. "Tidak, kalian tidak salah, akunya saja yang bodoh."

"Sehun.." ucap Angel sambil menepuk pelan tangan Sehun. " _The worst thing in life is not losing the one we love_ —" ucap Angel yang membuat Sehun termenung. Angel bahkan sampai meremas tangan Sehun dengan pelan. "— _but rather losing yourself in the process of loving someone too much_."

 _Hal terburuk dalam hidup itu bukan saat kita kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang kita cintai, melainkan kehilangan dirimu sendiri dalam proses mencintai seseorang secara berlebihan._

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

..

 _Sepanjang waktumu, tak kau biarkan. Tak kau lepaskan keinginanmu_

 _Mencoba bertahan dari hatiku. Keinginanku memilikinya_

.

.

Hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya adalah pingsan. Untuk seorang Sehun pingsan ditengah kerumunan merupakan hal yang harus ia hindari. Belum lagi saat ia bangun, Sehun menemukan Yixing ada disampingnya. Sialnya lagi Yixing malah tampak tertawa mengejek saat Sehun menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau itu punya penyakit jantung?" tanya Yixing sambil menutup laptop yang tadi ada dipangkuannya. Suara tawanya kini berubah menjadi tatapan tajam. "Kau tahu, bahkan ibumu sampai menelfonmu berulang-ulang, firasat seorang ibu."

"Ibuku memang selalu seperti itu." Ucap Sehun dengan pelan sambil mengambil handphonenya yang ada ditangan Yixing.

"Tapi lebih panikan Angel dan Dove sih," gumam Yixing dengan pelan. "Mereka sampai menerobos masuk ke dalam kelasku." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun penasaran. " _LAY! YOUR HUBBY COLLAPSE!_ " ucap Yixing dengan nada dan mimik menyerupai Angel dan Dove. Sontak Sehun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ibumu terlalu khawatir padamu."

Namun Sehun hanya berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana tadi aku pingsan?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil segelas air yang disodorkan Yixing.

"Berbuih."

Sehun langsung meremas surainya dengan keras bukan karena kesal tapi malu. "Buihnya putih atau merah?"

"Putih."

"Kenapa sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan heran.

"Karena sudah dua jam tapi kaunya tidak sadar-sadar," ucap Yixing dengan tenang. Sehun cukup heran melihat Yixing yang santai-santai saja dan seolah sudah sangat terbiasa. Namun saat Sehun melihat handphonenya ia tersadar. "Iya, ibumu yang memberi tahuku."

"Ibu~" gumam Sehun sambil meremas handphonenya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Yixing dengan nada heran.

"Kalau kau jadi aku," tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Pingsan ditengah kerumunan orang, mengeluarkan buih pula," keluh Sehun dengan nada memelas. "Memangnya hyung tidak malu?"

"Malu sih." Ucap Yixing sambil tertawa dan membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan kesal. "Tololnya lagi, kau merokok pula kan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Aku pulang dulu ke asrama untuk ganti baju."

"Aku pulang ju—" ucap Sehun sambil menyibak selimutnya. Tapi Yixing malah menoyor kepala Sehun. Yixing itu punya senyum manis dan mulut manis. Hanya saja kelakuannya itu loh yang kadang mirip preman saking kasarnya.

"Istirahat disini, aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Yixing dengan lembut.

Sehun tampak menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah di sumpah mati oleh ibumu." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun terperangah.

"Serius hyung?

"Mana mungkin," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi bisakah sebelum itu terjadi, kau menjadi anak baik untuk semalam saja?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun langsung terdiam. "Atau kau lebih suka kau diseret pulang ke Korea Selatan lagi?"

Untuk kali ini Sehun hanya bisa menurut dan patuh pada Yixing. Sehun senang-senang saja sih diberi perhatian sebegitunya oleh Yixing. Tapi rasanya akan lebih keren lagi kalo ia ke rumah sakit karena digebuki orang atau kecelakaan. Ini karena pingsan. Benar-benar tidak keren..

.

...

 _Harumnya nafasmu sangat sejuk. Sangat pantas di jiwamu_

 _Begitu terasa lapar dahaga. Kasih dan cinta yang kau punya_

.

.

"Sepertinya karena insiden aku pingsan sampai berbuih." Ucap Sehun dengan pelan.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang?" tanya Yixing.

"Ya, ibuku tidak mau anaknya terlalu lama diam di negara orang lain," ucap Sehun dengan senyum seolah berkata _'kau tau lah tipe orang tua di negaraku'_. Jadi Yixing pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau akan pulang ke China juga kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Yixing dengan santai. "Disana terlalu sumpek, sepertinya aku akan disini saja," ucap Yixing pelan. "Lagi pula dia pun berencana akan tinggal disini."

"Ah, ya.." gumam Sehun pelan. "Hari dia datang sama persis dengan hari keberangkatanku kan?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab dengan anggukan santai dari Yixing.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, Yixing menepuk bahu Sehun dengan pelan.

"Aku akan mengantar keberangkatanmu," ucap Yixing dengan senyum merekah. "Kau tidak mau pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan denganku kan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun tertawa.

"SEHUUUUUUN!"

"SEHUN SAYANGKU! CINTAKU!"

"Woh!" seru Sehun dengan terkejut. Orang yang memanggil namanya tanpa tahu malu langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Tidak hanya seorang tapi dua orang malah. "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bingung.

"Setelah wisuda kau langsung pulang?" tanya Angel dengan nada memelas, masih sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Iya orang yang seenaknya memeluk Sehun itu si pria bertubuh gempal bernama Angel.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami!" seru Dove dengan nada merengek. Satunya lagi yang memeluknya bernama Dove.

Pada saat itu Yixing cuman bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Sehun itu memang tidak dekat dengan wanita tapi entah kenapa bisa begitu sangat dekat dengan Angel dan Dove.

"Kalian kan biasa liburan ke Korea Selatan, lagi pula jarak dari Jepang ke Korea Selatan tidak terlalu jauh kan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada heran. Meski tangannya sejak tadi mencoba untuk terlepas dari pelukan dua makhluk ini.

"Kalau begitu nanti bungkuskan aku G-Dragon!" ucap Dove yang akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku T.O.P!" ucap Angel dengan bersemangat.

"EMM!" seru Sehun sambil menyentil dahi Angel dan Dove dengan kedua tangannya dengan berbarengan.

Setelahnya Angel dan Dove heboh untuk membujuk Sehun untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi Sehun dengan dinginnya menolak permintaan keduanya dengan mentah-mentah. Sehun itu sudah sedingin itu tapi tetap saja Angel dan Dove tidak kapok. Karena mereka tahu, Sehun itu baik.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mengatar keberangkatanmu." Ucap Angel dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Tuh kan, Sehun itu walau pun dingin pada Angel dan Dove sebenarnya juga perhatian.

"Kami tidak mau menganggu kalian berdua." Ucap Dove sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. Dove bahkan sempat-sempatnya menyenggol tubuh Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang.

Lagi, tanggapan Sehun dan Yixing hanya tertawa. Mereka benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Angel dan Dove.

.

.

Pada saat acara pesta perpisahan kepulangan Sehun. Semua teman seasramanya datang, dari yang Sehun kenal sampai yang tidak Sehun kenal sama sekali. Tapi yang paling heboh itu saat Sehun harus menenangkan isak tangis Angel dan Dove. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua cukup dekat dengan Sehun. Dan hanya Sehun yang menerima keduanya seperti manusia normal pada umumnya.

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi, hanya Yixing yang mengantar Sehun. Sebenarnya beberapa teman Sehun juga ingin mengantar Sehun sampai bandara. Tapi berkat gadis-gadis Sehun atau Angel dan Dove, hanya Yixing yang boleh mengantar Sehun pergi.

Sehun dan Yixing awalnya membicarakan hal ringan-ringan saja. Namun saat Sehun hendak masuk ke dalam _boarding pass_. Sehun malah membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yixing dengan lekat. Yixing sontak tersenyum seolah menanti ucapan yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

"Hyung.. maafkan aku," ucap Sehun dengan pelan. Meski Yixing tetap tersenyum namun Sehun bisa melihat dahi Yixing yang berkerut. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku gay atau bukan," ucap Sehun yang membuat senyum Yixing memudar. "Jangan salah sangka dulu." Ujar Sehun cepat-cepat saat melihat Yixing yang tampak tidak nyaman.

"Sehun.." panggil Yixing pelan.

"Kau itu sangat baik padaku," ucap Sehun dengan nada salah tingkah. "Kau orang yang selalu baik pada siapa pun sebenarnya," ucap Sehun lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. "Tapi karena itu lah aku menyukaimu, maksudku, aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu."

Walau pun tampak tidak jelas, sepertinya Yixing mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sehun. Jadinya Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menatap Sehun sama sekali. Dan itu membuat suasana keduanya terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun bisa melihatnya, Yixing tampak menghindar untuk menatapnya secara langsung. "Terimakasih kau sudah menyukaiku," ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatap Yixing dengan lekat. "Tapi.." kini Yixing menatap Sehun dengan ragu. "Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman." Ucap Yixing dengan nada serba salah.

Sehun sempat terdiam bingung. Sehun terlalu terkejut mendengar jawaban Yixing.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Yixing dengan pelan.

Dengan tarikan nafas berat, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pelan. Meski awalnya menunduk akhirnya Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing. "Terimakasih hyung," ucap Sehun yang membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanku," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar mau selebar apa pun senyumannya tetap saja ditolak itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. "Kau memang pria yang baik."

"YIXING GE!"

Namun teriakan seseorang membuat Yixing termasuk Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mereka bisa melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menyeret koper dan menggendong tas besar. Dari cara jalannya pun semua orang pun tahu jika gadis itu tampak gusar.

"Kau!" ujar gadis itu sambil melempar tas besarnya yang langsung sigap ditangkap Yixing. "Bukannya menjemputku, kau malah memintaku untuk datang ke area keberangkatan, kau memintaku untuk pergi lagi?! Kau itu sudah tahu aku membawa banyak barang tapi kau malah—"

"Stop!" ucap Yixing sambil mengkup kedua pipi gadis itu hingga membuat bibir sang gadis seperti bibir ikan. "Maafkan aku, tapi hari ini juga ada temanku yang harus pulang dan entah kapan akan kembali kesini." Ucap Yixing yang membuat si gadis yang tadinya marah langsung membulatkan matanya.

Sehun tersanjung mendengarnya. Tapi sebenarnya Sehun pun sudah tahu sifat wanita itu sama saja. Paling gadis ini akan berteriak marah dan bilang. Jadi kau memilih temanmu dari pada aku. Belum lagi gadis ini sedang kelelahan. Sehun sudah menghela nafas dengan malas tapi ucapan dari gadis ini malah membuat Sehun terheran-heran.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi," ucap gadis itu sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. Gadis itu tampak tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. "Maaf atas kelakuanku yang tidak sopan tadi," ucapnya lagi yang membuat Sehun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum meski dengan kaku. "Aku akan menunggumu disana." Ucap gadis itu lagi sambil mengambil kopernya tanpa mengambil tas yang kini dipeluk Yixing.

"Pantas kau bisa setia seperti ini," ucap Sehun yang membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus masuk sekarang," ucap Sehun sambil menatap arlojinya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya.

Saat Sehun membalikkan badannya, tangan Yixing malah mengjegal tangan Sehun. Meski kebingungan Sehun akhirnya menatap Yixing.

"Kita masih berteman kan?" tanya Yixing.

Sehun hanya tersenyum pelan sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Setelahnya Yixing baru melepaskan jegalan tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun tahu, ia seharusnya tidak menengok ke belakang. Dan dia langsung mengutuk keputusannya. Karena pada saat itu juga ia melihat Yixing yang tengah mengusak kepala gadisnya dengan lembut. Bahkan Sehun bisa melihat Yixing berjalan menjauh darinya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang gadis. Sehun tahu ada rona kebahagiaan di wajah Yixing.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Sehun hanya tersenyum..

Sampai akhir pun ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Zhang Yixing. Karena sejak pertama mereka bertemu, hati Yixing sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain..

.

..

 _Kepada hati itu aku terlena. Dimana kau berada, aku terbawa_

 _Kepada hati itu ku terus mencoba. Dimana kau berada, engkau miliknya_

.

.

END

.

.

Ini terinspirasi dari **kisah nyata** loh.. dari temen saya sendiri

 **Spesial thank's** untuk **zhangliu**

 **Karena dirimu, saya dan mba ber bertualang mencari hal yang sesuatu banget macam LADYBOY hahahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalo kata orang perancis mah **Ladyboy** itu **banci**..

Saya gak tega bikin anak **exo** jadi **ladyboy** jadi pake **oc** aja hehe

 **.**

 **TERIMAKASIH**


End file.
